Flaming Keys
by iStormXD
Summary: Collections of NaLu oneshots made by me! Chapter 2: "Hey Lucy I love you"
1. Stargazing

**-Flaming Keys-**

I wasn't expecting myself to write something like this, promise! I was just scrolling my Facebook page and saw something about stars and ceilings and tried it out with Natsu and Lucy so here we go!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did things would be different**

* * *

><p><span>-Stargazing-<span>

Lucy stared at the night sky above her, mesmerized by the millions of stars that light the night, she smiled and looked down on her lap to see a head with salmon pink hair sleeping.

She shook her head and crossed her arms "Geez Natsu" she huffed and shook him "If you're going to stargaze with me then don't fall asleep!" she scolded.

Natsu woke up and sat up to face his nakama "Sorry Luce but it was so boring." He gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head.

Again she shook her head "It's okay Natsu I understand, you can go home if you want and I can always summon Loki to accompany me." With the mention of the lion spirits name he waved his hands in front of his face rapidly.

"No, no, no I'm okay Luce so there's no need to call Loki!" he said hastily.

Lucy blinked "You sure?"

"Very."

The Celestial Spirit mage stared at the Dragon slayer for some time before she looked back up in the sky.

"Hey Luce"

"Yes Natsu?"

Natsu crossed his arms "What's so interesting about the stars anyway?" he asked

Lucy smiled knowing Natsu wouldn't, or maybe never understand why "I'll tell you but make sure you won't fall asleep okay?" she received a nod and she continued "You see Natsu, there are a group of stars and they're called constellations. These constellations have their own stories."

Natsu suddenly became interested "Tell me the story Luce, tell me a story!" Natsu said excited.

Lucy smiled and patted his shoulder "Settle down Natsu, which constellation do you want me tell you about?"

"Any."

She nodded "Alright let's settle with Draco." Natsu's smile grew wider making her laugh a little "According to some myths they call this dragon Ladon, he guarded the golden apples on a tree in a garden tended by the Hesperides, the daughters of Atlas. Hercules was sent to obtain the apples while under pledge to Eurystheus. He learned from Nereus that he could not pluck the apples himself, but must get help from Atlas. Hercules shot and killed Ladon with an arrow, making way for Atlas to enter and pluck the golden apples. The goddess Hera was greatly distressed by the death of Ladon and placed the dragon in the heavens." She took a deep breath and looked at Natsu "So?"

Natsu smiled and went beside Lucy "It was awesome Luce, mostly because it was told by you!"

Lucy nodded "Thanks."

Natsu nodded and looked down at her keys "Ne Lucy does this mean that Draco has its own key?"

"I guess so." Lucy shrugged "Why do you ask?"

Natsu grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder "Because I'm going to get it for you!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Draco is a dragon, and I am a dragon slayer. I could tell it to protect you whenever I'm not around so you won't get hurt!" Natsu exclaimed proudly earning a giggle from Lucy.

"That's really sweet Natsu but there's no need to." Lucy said and patted his cheek.

Natsu blinked and go his arm off Lucy "But I want to."

Lucy sighed; she didn't want anyone to do anything for her mostly if it's her nakama "You might get hurt because of me." Gently, she placed her hand on his cheek "And I might, no, I'll feel guilty."

Natsu blinked and gave his famous smile, placing a hand over hers, nuzzling his face against her palm "Then I'll try not to get hurt so you won't feel guilty, I promise!"

The blond sighed and let her hands fall to her side "Promise?"

"Promise!"

Lucy smiled "Good but why do you want to do it anyway?"

Natsu thought about it for awhile then looked at her chocolate brown eyes "Because I want you to be safe." He paused and started playing with her hair "And if I get you that key it will make you really happy, and if you're happy then I'm happy."

Lucy stared at Natsu in awe and hugged him "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu tilted his head "For what?"

Lucy smiled and hugged him tighter, resting her chin on his shoulder "For binging me to Fairy Tail, for saving me, and for everything."

Natsu hugged her back "No problem Luce."

They parted and Natsu laid down side ways, his head down on her lap as they continued to stargaze.

"Ne Luce, have I ever mentioned I love you?"

Lucy smiled and her head looked down making her silky blonde hair become curtains around them "Yes you have."

Natsu grinned and slightly raised himself up using his elbow and kissed her, placing his hands on her cheek.

Lucy smiled slightly through the kiss her boyfriend gave her and gently places a hand over his.

They parted and stared up at the sky

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said

"What is it Luce?" Natsu replied

She looked down "Where's my ceiling?"

"Umm, Happy ate it?" he hesitated

"Natsu" she said impatiently.

"Have I ever mentioned you really look beautiful under the moonlight and I love you?" Natsu said as his mouth twitched upwards.

"That's not going to work this time."

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Hate it? If you guys don't get it they were in Lucy's apartment. XD And I already made them a couple in here.<p>

Review PLEASE! And no flames!


	2. Hey Lucy

**-Flaming Keys-**

Right, I was completely stuck on something, and boy do I mean stuck! I felt like I was sitting on a tree stump in the middle of nowhere actually I think it was a forest….. But yeah I was stuck in the middle and it gave me time to think about a lot of things but whatever. Let's start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did then I would stop reading the manga and update very fast and make sure Lucy's mom has a very important role and Natsu and Lucy gets together!**

* * *

><p><span>-Hey Lucy-<span>

Natsu stood there staring at the blond beauty before him; he gave out a smile and a shrug as he pulled a chair next to her and sat down.

"Hey Lucy" he said quietly

No reply.

He sighed "Sorry for being reckless in yesterdays mission." He rubbed the back of his neck "But my arm's better now see?" he moved his left arm freely, showing it was all healed.

No reply.

"Hey Lucy, Happy said that we should go fishing tomorrow with Erza and Gray, he also suggested to make it a picnic." Natsu told her but received silence, he slumped against the chair and adjusted his scarf "Hey Lucy, do you mind if I crash at you place tonight?" again no reply "I'll take that as a no."

Natsu played with her hair "Hey Lucy, you're hair is so soft what shampoo do you use to make it smell this good?" he said and took her scent in.

He didn't receive an answer.

"I see it's a secret."

The dragon slayer stared at the stellar mage again "Hey Lucy you're beautiful you know."

No reply.

"Of course you do." He stood up and walked next to her and leaned down to her face "Hey Lucy can I kiss you?" he gently brushed the hair away from her head bandage.

He heard her soft breathing making him pull back a little.

"I guess not." He frowned and took her hand in his "Hey Lucy you're hand is so small you know that it fits in mine perfectly."

He stood up straight, he hand still in his as he rummaged through his pocket using his other hand and pulled out her keys "Hey Lucy, here are your keys. I took care of them just like I promised to." He placed them beside her.

Natsu closed his eyes and leaned his fore head against hers.

"Hey Lucy, can I ask you something?"

Silence

His eyes were still closed and he breathed in "Why'd you jump in front of me and took the blow?" his eyes fluttered open and glistened "Why did you do that?"

He waited for her to answer but heard the wind blow instead; he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes tightly.

'_Natsu, there's a door you know!' _her voice rang in his head

"Lucy, why did you do that?"

'_Jeez Natsu'_

"Tell me Luce, why did you do that?"

'_Natsu you idiot'_

"I told you to stay back didn't I?"

'_Natsu are you okay?'_

"Why didn't you listen?"

'_Stop reading that Natsu!'_

Tears trickled down his face "Lucy"

'_Natsu look'_

"Lucy"

'_Natsu what about my rent'_

His eyes opened and the tears fell "Hey Lucy I'm sorry."

'_Natsu'_

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you"

'_Natsu'_

"I'm sorry I broke my promise."

'_Natsu'_

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." He looked at her face, tear drops on her bruised pale cheek, he leaned closer and gave her a quick kiss, and her lips were cold making him shudder.

He pulled away and stood up, gently letting her hand go and placing it beside her, he gave an apologetic smile and closed his eyes "Hey Lucy I love you" he paused.

His eyes opened and he wiped his tears away "Hey Lucy, wake up soon please, I miss you."

Natsu stared at the blond beauty before he left and gently closed the door.

The blond's eyes fluttered open and she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Slowly lifting her hand she touched her fore head feeling the body heat of the dragon slayer on it, she gave a weak smile and turned her head towards the door.

"Natsu"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the ending! It's because of me being stuck in that stump. Please review! Seriously please~<p> 


End file.
